


Sollux Captor Goes to the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, i have faith in my lord jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have sinned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux Captor Goes to the Moon

sollx was in a spacship reddy 2 go to hte mon  
he was sitign in a chair neck 2 his frend karka woh was makign out wiht his frend dav  
"were just freinds" carcass yells and continues 2 make out with dvae.  
"ya rite" solex says.  
***-BAD WORD INCOMING COVER UR EARS/EYES KIDZ!1!-****  
"FOOOUCK U SOLLUEXCZ U SOCK!11!!!"  
***-Ok ur safe kiddiez :)))-***  
solluc lookd towwards hisboyfrendwho was alos siting enxt 2 him adn said, "eridna we r abut 2 go 2 hte moon r u redy"  
erdian said, "yes im redy solluz but frist lets mkae out."  
sollux sadi "ok"  
and then they went to the moon  
but ship crash and braek and karkar dies!!11!!  
dav is sad and comits suicidd.  
"no kakrit!!!1" dav yells in agnoy  
solluex says "davev wersz wridan i cant find him"  
it turns out the evvil aleins on hte mon stol him and kidnaped him and planad 2 mak him mpreg with their evil alein babbiz!!!!!11!!  
"oh no" said soluex and dav and ten had 2 sav him cuz soluc and rridan are in a yaoi relatship.  
they fite the aleins and sav eridnaed adn dav falls of hte mon adn dies adn now he is bak in his yoai relatshipwith krakta and solec fliz hom wit hte spaship wit erida and htey live hapily evre yaoi.  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck my life


End file.
